


Hammocks Aren't Beds, David

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF, Staged (TV 2020) RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Hammocks, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Michael and David relax in a hammock while Michael reads a script, but David has other ideas.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Hammocks Aren't Beds, David

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squidsy24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsy24/gifts).



Michael sighed as he turned the page of his script book and adjusted his position, his neck and shoulders growing a bit stiff despite the pillow tucked beneath him. He moved carefully, trying to avoid jostling David, who was curled beside him, sound asleep. The hammock wasn’t really big enough for two people, but he’d been more than determined to join Michael out here, since it was such a nice day and the hammock was in a fairly secluded location between two large trees behind the house. Michael smiled to himself as he watched David’s face scrunch up adorably, muttering something noncommittal before settling again. 

He had his head resting on Michael’s chest and shoulder, using him as a pillow while their legs were intertwined. One of his long arms was draped over Michael’s belly, keeping him as close as possible. It was no wonder they’d cast David to play a snake. The way he draped himself over furniture and the way he wrapped himself around Michael was like he was a snake himself. Michael grinned and stroked a hand through David’s long, soft hair, tucking some behind his ear. The younger man purred at the touch and Michael’s heart warmed in his chest. When he’d first come outside and settled into the hammock, it had only taken two minutes for David to follow him.

“I don’t think there’s room for the both of us, love,” Michael had told him at first, staring up at David, shielding his eyes from the sun. 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” David had replied. “Scoot over a bit.”

Michael had obeyed and it didn’t take long before David had perfectly managed to snuggly slot himself into the hammock with him. Normally he wasn’t this clingy but Michael quickly realized the reason why. They hadn’t seen each other since Christmas. David had missed him. Sometimes he was good at voicing it but other times he wasn’t. Usually his actions spoke for him. He would always find ways to touch Michael or be close to him whenever they were together. Michael grinned again and studied David’s face. Half of it was bathed in sunlight while the other was shadowed, showing off his freckles that Michael loved to kiss and trace with his fingertips.

The Welshman stroked the younger man’s hair and resumed his reading. David’s breathing was soft and even, his perfect lips parted slightly as he exhaled, a small bit of dribble soaking Michael’s shirt. The hammock rocked gently side to side to the cool breeze and the trees provided enough shade that the sun wasn’t directly hitting them. Everything felt peaceful, tranquil even, like he and David were in another world, away from the hassle of their everyday lives. Time passed slowly as Michael continued to read and pet David’s hair. He was so focused that he didn’t notice when the Scotsman started to wake up.

David hummed as he opened his slowly, blinking against the sunlight as he stretched and wriggled, trying to wake up his sleepy muscles. He was aware of Michael’s hand still absently stroking his hair, his eyes still trained on the script in his other hand. David sighed quietly and nuzzled closer, pushing his head into Michael’s hand. The older man chuckled without looking away from the script as he felt David moving.  
“Have a nice nap, did you?” he asked.

“Yeah,” David replied. 

He stroked Michael’s stomach through his shirt, suddenly aware of just how close they were. The rough material of his jeans scratched against David’s legs, as he wore only some shorts and a short-sleeved T-shirt. Michael himself wore a blue one as well as an overshirt, his salt-and-pepper curls and beard flashing in the sun. He was so warm and soft. David pressed his nose into the crook of Michael’s neck, inhaling his scent while his hand moved lower, smoothing across the older man’s thigh. Michael didn’t react right away so David kept going, drawing circles into his inner thigh before reaching his groin. Suddenly, the hand in his hair tightened and pulled, making David hiss as pleasure trickled down his spine.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Michael asked, finally looking away from his script, his beautiful eyes meeting David’s.

“Nothing,” the Scot replied innocently with a shrug. 

His hand moved again as he spoke, cupping Michael through his jeans. He wasn’t hard yet but David could feel him reacting. Michael’s breath hitched as David stroked him through his clothes, feeling how warm and heavy he was as his cock began to harden. David could feel his own arousal growing. If he was perfectly honest, he’d been half hard the minute Michael pulled his hair. 

“Read your script, love,” David said, beginning to unbutton Michael’s jeans. 

The Welshman’s eyes were dark and heated but he obeyed. His knuckles were white as he gripped it and David could tell he wasn’t really reading it. More like he was staring at it. The Scot skillfully unbuttoned his lover’s jeans and then unzipped his fly. Michael was fully hard now, tenting his boxers obscenely, a wet spot forming at the tip. David cupped him again and shivered at the feel of the thick length through the thin fabric. Michael moaned softly and he gripped the script tighter while also pulling David’s hair again. 

“David,” he said, almost warningly. “We can’t do this out here.”

“M’not doing anything else,” David replied. 

He slipped his hand into Michael’s boxers and started stroking him, rubbing his thumb over the leaking head. The older man gasped and David relished it, grinning mischievously. He wrapped his long fingers around the warm shaft and stroked firmly, jerking his wrist as he reached the head. Michael moaned and rocked his hips minutely into David’s touch.

“You feel so good in my hand, Michael,” David purred. “So hard and hot and thick. Fuck, I wish you were inside me right now, splitting me open with your perfect cock.”  
Michael let out another loud moan and let the script fall from his hand onto the grass beneath the hammock. His eyes were clouded with lust as he stared at David, his chest heaving as he moaned and gasped. David was hard as well, his cock pressing against the zipper on his shorts, leaking furiously. He moved and carefully straddled Michael’s waist, making the older man lose his grip on his hair. Michael grabbed David’s biceps, moaning loudly as David continued to jerk him off.

“David, fuck, I’m close,” Michael breathed. “God, you’re going to make me come.”

“Come for me, Michael,” David moaned, stroking him harder. “Come all over my hand.”

“Kiss me,” Michael pleaded.

David leaned down and kissed Michael hungrily, sucking his tongue into his mouth. Michael came and dug his nails into David’s arms, leaving crescents in the flesh. His cock spurted and jerked all over David’s fist, hot and sticky. David moaned at the sight of Michael coming apart at his own hand and kissed him through the aftershocks, until his lover’s cock softened and he hissed with sensitivity. David withdrew his hand, his long fingers coated with Michael’s release. He stared straight at him as he licked the digits one by one, until they were clean. Michael watched him, jaw slack and his lips red and swollen.

“Fuck,” he said. “That was probably the best hand job I’ve ever had.”

David laughed and leaned over to kiss him again. This time it was gentle and sweet, but still filthy because Michael could taste himself on David’s tongue. He cupped the back of his lover’s head in one hand, threading his fingers into the thick, soft locks, while his other hand drifted lower, petting David’s stomach through his shirt before landing on the bulge at his crotch. David whimpered as Michael palmed him through the material, running the tip of his thumb over the zipper.

“Would you like me to return the favour?” Michael asked, already undoing the buttons.

“Yes,” David replied quickly.

Michael undid his lover’s shorts and pulled them down, along with the underwear beneath them. He took David’s erection in hand and started to stroke him, firm and steady, the way David liked. The Scot whined and moved his hips to the rhythm, his toes curling in pleasure. Michael slowly sat up, tangling his other hand in David’s hair again. He yanked on it and made David moan in pain and pleasure, his slender neck fully exposed. Michael kissed and sucked on his neck, licking across his collarbone and scraping his teeth across his lover’s pulse point. David’s moan grew higher and louder as his orgam began to build. 

“I’m close, love,” he gasped. “I’m so bloody close. Fuck you’re going to make me come. Michael, please don’t stop, please.”

“I’m not going to stop until you come,” Michael growled into his lover’s ear, nipping the earlobe. 

David keened as Michael raised one leg up, pressing very lightly against his balls. The Scot grinded against his lover’s leg, the contrast of the denim on his sensitive skin and the skill of Michael’s hand bringing him over the edge. He cried out and painted Michael’s fist with his release, his wiry body shaking from the intensity. Michael hissed his neck and shoulder, milking David’s as he came down from his orgasm. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Michael’s neck with a sigh. Michael stroked his hair and held him close for a few minutes.

“I love you,” he said softly.

“I love you too,” David replied. 

He pulled back and realized what a mess they both looked like, pants open and their cocks exposed, lips swollen and their faces flushed. Suddenly though, Michael laughed and David frowned.

“What’s funny?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Michael replied. “I just can’t believe that we’ve just gotten ourselves off in a hammock.”

David laughed too and shook his head. “We’ve done it in worse places than a hammock, love.”

“You’re right about that,” Michael agreed. 

David smiled and shivered as the wind brushed across his naked cock. “Maybe we should head inside and clean up.”

“I have a better idea,’ Michael replied. He held up his hand and offered it to Dave. “Lick it off.”

Lust jolted in David’s core and he obeyed, taking Michael’s wrist and sucking his own seed from his lover’s fingers. His cock twitched with new arousal as he tasted himself mixed with Michael’s own release still on his tongue. Michael’s cock did the same, his eyes growing hot and lustful again.

“Perhaps we should move this to the bedroom,” he said. “I don’t think hammocks were made to be fucked on.”

“Perhaps not,” David agreed. 

He made to get off Michael’s lap but his lover stopped him. David yelped as Michael got out of the hammock and picked him up bridal-style. His lover laughed and carried him toward the house. David wondered if maybe that meant they’d make love in the shower. It turned out that he was right. Afterward they came back outside and got into the hammock again, resuming their original positions. Michael held his script in one hand and petted David’s head with the other, making him sigh in contentment. Out here like this, it was just two of them, and both men knew that neither would have it any other way.


End file.
